On the night of the Aniversary TIVA involved
by nanamuna
Summary: Gibbs daughter returns back to town. An outlook on Gibbs family life as well as a few TIVA scenes. Mystery deaths that will change NCIS forever


It was Christmas eve, Gibbs, Abby, Tony, Ziva and McGee surround the squad room discussing there holiday plans after a case well finished. It was around 11 pm and the snow outside swept the city with the snow flakes dancing between the Christmas lights that hung from outside, awaiting Christmas day to arrive already. As Tony and McGee fought over which old time movie they were going to watch at midnight, Gibbs phone rang and he picked it up with excitement " Gibbs, yeah, send her up! " Gibbs put his phone down and Tony couldn't help but pry and ask his boss who was coming to the squad room? Gibbs looked at tony with a half Gibbs smile and ignored his curiosity. About 3 mins later the elevator door opened and everyone in the room fell silent and laid there eyes on the girl who just entered the room. With a huge smile on not only Gibbs but also Tony, Ziva, Mcgee and Abbys face excitement took over the room. The girl looked at them back with her glassy heart-rending eyes and tried her best to put on a nice smile. Abby ran up and hugged the young girl with Ziva right behind her. Gibbs stared at her and with a concerned look on his face and said "How was the flight?" The young girl looked straight at him and silently replied "It was fine Dad "

Gibbs had talked about his daughter before, but only vaguely, he hadn't seen her in about 4 months because she had been living with her mother in New York. After Gibbs son died at the start of the year, Riley hadn't come to terms with the fact that her twin brother was dead and couldn't cope at home alone while her father was out capturing bad guys. So Riley had to live with her precise demanding mother and wannabe actress for a sister in the big apple. When Riley walked through that elevator door, Gibbs heart had stopped, to see her with such sadness in her eyes devastated him but to see her sober again just sent him over the moon.

"Merry Christmas dad" Riley said with a short smile and hugged him deeply. "Merry Christmas Riley" and Gibbs gave his daughter a peck on the check. She sat her self down at her fathers desk and commented on his tech gear, "wow dad, nice Mac you got! Finally keeping up with us 21st century folk eh? I bet McGee has been helping you with that." Riley looked over at McGee sitting at his desk and they smiled to each other. Gibbs laughed slightly as well as the rest of the team "Nice to see you have your humour back" Gibbs looked at her and her glass eyes remained still on him and she let out an awkward smile to go with the awkward silence that followed.

"Well, we don't want to let Grace Kelly waiting in M-TAC" of coarse Tony had to break the silence, McGee argued back "Tony, no one wants to watch one of your 1950s movies, I don't think Riley would appreciate watching movies that are not in colour or high def!" Tim winked at Riley to show her that he has her back. Riley let out a small laugh and Gibbs and Ziva just rolled there eyes. Tony looked at McGee with his eyebrows lowered in a way which even McGee new he wasn't going to win this arguement "McGoo, McGeak, McWhiner, Mogambo is an all time classic with the ruff manly adventure in the Kenya desert, a hint of African drama and a romance between Ava Gardner and the one and only Clark Gable, I don't think one of your childish movies like Twilight will be able to compete with one of John Fords classic movies." Tony looks at McGee with satisfaction as he knows that he's going to get his own way for sure. Ziva looks at Tony in confusment "But I thought we were watching a movie with Grace Kelly in it, were we not?" Tony was about to reassure Ziva but Abby kindly interrupts them and tells them with as little sarcasm as possible that know one cares and to get in to M-TAC before Vance finds out they are using M-TAC for there own personal use.

Christmas day, presents under the tree, fairy lights sparkling in the mist of the morning and the snow miraculously stops falling from the sky. Riley entered her new place to call home, a 4 bedroom cottage just out side DC, with a snow covered quarter acre yard at the back. The one house in the street that doesn't look a brochure for a Christmas hamper, but that didn't mind Riley at all; just being with her father on Christmas day was all the Christmas she needed. Riley walked through the front door to find a dark hallway opening to a lounge that's colourless and bland. All that was in the lounge was a four seater black leather couch and a T.V the size of microwave. Riley could smell the cleanliness of the house, just they way her father liked it, clean, clutter-less and perfect. Gibbs showed Riley to her new room, a large echoey room, and the biggest in the house that felt cold and looked dull. In her room was a double bed, a desk and a set of drawers. She sat her bags on her bed and examined the room, "Do you like it?" Gibbs asked while watching her examine, "Well it's certainly nothing like our old house, but it'll do, maybe with my sense of design and your credit card, we could make this place look like our old place?" Gibbs looked at Riley and gave her a half Gibbs smile, giving her answer as a no. Was worth a try, she thought to her self and started unpacking her clothes.

**One Month Later**

"Grab your gear" Tony, Ziva and McGee rush out of there seats and all raced for the elevator with Gibbs following behind. As they all await for the door to open Tony and Ziva argue about who's going to drive. "I'm driving" Gibbs said with a slight smile as Tony and Ziva put on there pouting faces and glare at each other. As the elevator door opens Riley walks out wearing her hockey uniform, all flustered and panicked and starts yelling at her father "Why haven't you answered your phone?" Gibbs looks at her in confusion and pulls out his phone from his pocket. "What are you talking about Riley? I have no missed calls from you." Tony Ziva McGee and Gibbs all look at Riley puzzled and ask her why she is so upset? "I was at home packing my sticks into the car and as i went back to the house to lock up, I...I found this nailed to the door" Riley shakily hands Gibbs a note with magazine letter cuttings pasted to the paper , it read: **_You're next just like Alex_**. "Riley was anyone around when you found this?" Gibbs said in a worried voice. "There was this man, in a black...black suit I think, he was standing in the back yard, I didn't get a good look though I ran to my car and came right here!" Gibbs hugged Riley and told her that he will keep her safe no matter what it takes. "Tony, Ziva, go to my house immediately and search around for any evidence of someone breaking in and ask around to see if any one saw a guy in a black suit hanging around this morning." Tony and Ziva nodded, grabbed the keys from there boss and went to the elevator to head down stairs. "Oh and Tony" Gibbs called from his desk, "Yeah Boss?" Tony yelled from across the room. "Your driving" Tony looked at Ziva and smirked, "Thanks Boss." He said, and laughed as he and Ziva left the squad room. "McGee, take this letter down to Abby for forensics."

"On it boss" and McGee went down to Abby's lab.

"Abb's?" McGee entered Abby's lab with the sound of heavy rock blasting from the speakers. "ABBS!" McGee yelled this time trying to get Abby's attention. Abby turned around and quickly turned her music down with her remote. "Timmy, what can I help you with?" Abby smiled and looked at McGee with such happiness in her eyes. For a Goth Abby wasn't exactly a depressing one, she is more of the opposite, that's what made McGee attracted to her. McGee gave the note to Abby and she looked at it in disgust. "What kind of person would do this to Riley? Torture her by killing her brother and then rubbing it in her face, and then..." McGee cuts in "Abby, Boss wants you to run fingerprints on it asap, he's getting a bit" Then McGee turns around finds Gibbs staring at him "I'm getting a bit what Tim?" Gibbs looks at McGee with a serious look on his face, "Ah nothing Boss" and McGee walks out of Abby's lab with his head down. "Abb's, what you got?" Abby walked up to Gibbs and fully ignores his question but hugs him instead. "No fingerprints yet, but what i did find was a little blood on the paper around the hole at the top, whoever nailed the paper to your door, accidentally nailed a bit of his skin with the nail to cause a breakage in the skin and to bleed." Gibbs walked up to Abby and handed her a Caff Pow and gave her a little peck on the check to show her she did a good job. Abby turned around with a big smile on her face and sucked on her Caf Pow and went back to work.

Gibbs walked into the bullpen and saw Riley sitting at his desk typing furiously into his computer and getting frustrated with the keyboard. "Hey, hey Riley what's wrong?" Gibbs took the keyboard away from her and kneeled next to her chair. "Riley, I wont let him get you, do you hear me? This guy is just playing a joke, I shot Hamish Cross, and he can't hurt you anymore. Its probably just some sick freak who is playing a joke" Gibbs looked up into Riley's saddened tearful eyes and promised her that she will be safe. Riley rubbed the tears away from her eyes and gave her dad a hug, knowing that she was safe in his arms, but wasn't sure on weather he could keep her safe for long. Even though she knew that Hamish Cross, the guy that killed her brother was dead. Riley stood up and told Gibbs that she was going to hang out in the lounge for a bit, to let him do his work in peace. As Riley walked the corridors of NCIS she noticed a small room off to the left and couldn't help but entre. There she found a small medical supply of various pills and bandages must be an emergency closet in case something went wrong in the office. Riley rummaged through the pills to see if she could find aspirin or anti-depressants. Right in the back Riley noticed a small locked cabinet with the word methadone written on it. She looked around for a key but didn't find one anywhere. Riley sat down on the floor and leaned against the door with her knees up against her chin and sobbed. She sobbed for her brother, she sobbed because she was scared and she sobbed because she was so close to falling apart that she didn't want to fall back to her addiction, her addiction for prescription drugs.

Tony drove slow and Ziva hated it. "Why cant you accept the fact that you are a slow driver Tony?" Ziva said in a whiny voice. "Because Zivah, I am a special agent, special agent Tony Dinozzo in fact and I have respect for the law that we are not ment to be betraying, the law for speeding" Ziva rolled her eyes and ignored his over dramatic-ness to always turn her driving as an episode of cops.

Tony and Ziva arrived at Gibbs house and examined the scene. "Ah, Gibbs house, having an opportunity to break into the boss's house and look around with his permission is a one way ticket to opening up the inside of his soul." Ziva removed her glasses and drawed her gun as she notice's the front door slightly opened. "Tony" Ziva flicked her head to the right indicating a suspicious break in and both of them entered the house with there guns pointed. After searching each room with the word "clear" they meet in the lounge and put there guns in there holsters."Wow, feels very Christmassy in here" Tony said with sarcasm , as he was looking around his Boss's lounge he noticed something very small "Ziva, look at this" Tony spots a black circular object the size of a bottle cap placed on the wall above the fire place. "It looks like a little camera, yes?" Ziva asked and looked at it closer. Tony got the camera out and took various pictures of it. Then he ripped it off the wall and placed it in an evidence bag. Ziva looked around but couldn't find any trace's of a rummage throughout the house. Tony took more photos of the house and the nail that had been lodged into the door. As he was taking the photos he captured one of Ziva and looked at it on the screen smiling to him self. Ziva ripped the camera out of his hand, deleting it and told Tony to get back to work with a smirk on her face. Tony nodded and saluted her "yes mam!" and stole the camera off Ziva slightly brushing his hand with hers. Quickly, Tony returned to the front door where he grabbed the nail from the door and searched the door for prints. While Ziva asked the neighbours if they saw a man that Riley described hanging around Gibbs house this morning but found nothing.

Ziva and Tony entered the down stairs elevator and Tony pressed the third button. Tony flicked the switch and the elevator halted to a stop. Tony turned to Ziva and looked her into her deep brown eyes, "Ziva, when are we going to discuss what happened in Paris?" Ziva looked back at him with passion but then turned to face the elevator doors and flicked the switch back, "Rule number 12 Tony, Rule number 12" Tony so badly wanted to grab her and shake some sense into her but refrained himself and nodded with disappointment and anger. The elevator doors opened and Ziva walked out first wishing if she could discuss what happened in Paris to but repressed her memory with Tony and returned to her desk in silence.


End file.
